


Miss Me Yet?

by veronamay



Series: FBI!Jensen 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agent, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp: set one year after the main events of Always By The Book. Jensen returns to New York to testify. They both have difficulty saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me Yet?

"Call me when you get there," Jared said for the third time, chewing on his bottom lip. Jensen hid a sigh and nodded.

"I will."

"And don't talk to any strange men."

"Yes, Jay."

"And say hi to Mike and Tom if you see them."

"Doesn't that count as talking to strange men?" Jensen said deadpan. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Very funny. You know what I mean."

Jared was fidgeting, shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking out of place in jeans and boots in the midst of a crowd of suited businessmen rushing through the departure gates. Jensen tugged at the collar of his own suit in resignation.

"I'll be back tomorrow night," he reminded Jared.

"I know, I know. Just—" Jared took to gnawing on a fingernail, eyes shadowed with worry. "Maybe I should—"

"Don't even _think_ about it," Jensen interrupted. "You are not coming with me. Chris would shoot you himself—hell, he'd shoot both of us if I let you do that."

Chris Kane was the US Marshal in charge of Jared's case since he'd moved to Tennessee. Chris and Jensen hadn't seen eye to eye on the subject of Jared at first, being that Jensen wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Jared, like, _ever_. After a few shouting matches, some interdepartmental hoop-jumping and a short but savage fight outside a bar in Nashville, however, Chris had eventually conceded that Jensen was there to stay. It wasn't an easy truce by any means, but at least Jensen didn't feel the need to carry a gun around all the time anymore.

"Chris wouldn't have to know," Jared suggested, eyes brightening. "I could stay in the hotel and not go out. It'd be just like old times." He grinned. "I'd even keep you up all night, if you wanted."

"I bet," Jensen muttered. Jared's grin widened, but Jensen shook his head before he let himself be tempted. "I can't, Jay. You know the rules."

"Damn it." Jared sighed. "Knew you were gonna say that."

"Sorry." Jensen rubbed a hand through Jared's hair. "It sucks being the sensible one, if that's any consolation."

"It ain't." But Jared didn't look too upset, even if he refused to let go of Jensen's shoulder. "You'll call me, right?"

"Soon as I get there," Jensen promised again. "I'm gonna have to bitch at someone about the hotel anyway. Might as well be you."

"Thanks so much." Jared pushed him. "Go on, then. Don't wanna miss your flight, or we'll have to do this all over again."

"Tomorrow night," Jensen repeated, gazing at Jared, memorising him. He couldn't make himself walk away. "God, we're pathetic."

"Totally," Jared agreed, staring back. "This sort of co-dependence isn't healthy."

They stood there for a long moment, breathing in sync, not moving. Then Jared stepped forward and Jensen met him halfway, and they held each other tight, the most they could do in a public place. Jensen tucked his face into Jared's neck and breathed deep, pressing a quick kiss under his ear. Then he wrenched himself away and all but ran through the gate without looking back.

Two days. Fly to New York, testify, spend the night, and finish up on Tuesday. He'd be home again by sundown tomorrow. No sweat.

And then, God help him, he was never leaving Jared again.

He walked blindly through the boarding gate, stowed his carryon above his seat and reached for his phone to turn it off. It vibrated as he held it, and Jensen knew, without even looking, that it was Jared. When he looked at the text message, it was all he could do not to run right back off the plane.

_Miss me yet?_


End file.
